UBOK./guide
Nexus Bones (Effects) Guide 'Bone Legs (足骨)' In Color Tile World, go north from the entrance until you reach a big patch of tiles in a diamond-shape. Go north from the center of this big patch until you're standing on a cyan tile, then walk horizontally from either direction. Interact with the bones surrounded by tiles. 'Skull (頭骨)' Enter the Foggy Park. Walk south until you reach the second tree. Go horizontally in either direction from the tree and interact with the skull. 'Bone Arms (腕骨)' Enter Red Face World. Go north from the entrance until you come near a red building, then go either left or right from it. Interact with the bone structure. 'Stretchy (軟骨)' Enter the Underwater World. Find a transparent object southwest from the entrance. 'Spine (脊柱)' (Bone Arms effect is needed). Enter Hell. Take the stairs to your left to the White Path. Go north and enter the bus. Sit on the seat where Eric will fall asleep, then go out of the bus. Go left and enter the building. Go down the ladder to your left. Go down the ladder below you and keep climbing down until you reach a place that has a Spine surrounded by lots of NPCs. Use the Bone Arm Effect to make a path to the spine and interact with it. 'Bone Neck (首骨)' Found in Zipper World. Go south and enter the glowing door. Interact with the vertebrae on the floor. 'Ilium (腸骨)' Enter the Monochrome World. Go south-east from the door. You can find the Ilium in a small semi-enclosed area. Pages Guide On top of the effects, there are nine pages hidden around the dream world required for the secret ending. These pages can be obtained in any order. 'Apartment' Enter Zipper World. Make your way south and interact with the fast white creature. Go south-east and enter the doorway to the Fangame Reference Gallery. Go through each room until you reach an apartment complex. Go up to the third floor and enter the door furthest on the left. Interact with the page on the floor. 'Ladders' Enter Hell. Take the stairs to your left to the White Path. Go north and enter the bus. Sit on the seat where Eric will fall asleep, then go out of the bus. Go left and enter the building. Go down the ladder to your right and keep going down until you reach the bottom. Go right and take the ladders to the top. When you reach the top, go right and take each ladder down to the bottom. Interact with the page on the bottom floor. 'Autumn' Enter the Underwater World. Interact with the gray block east from the entrance. Enter the School, go right and enter the doors beside the stairs. Interact with the blackboard. Go left along the Autumn forest. Go left along the edge of the forest. Go up and interact with the page near the bridge. 'Hospital' Enter Red Face World. Go north from the entrance and enter the red building. Go north-west and interact with the machine. Go east and go between the fence. Go south-east and enter the caravan. Go left, south then take the third right path. Enter the Hospital. Enter the double doors on the left. Go down and enter the door furthest to the right on the bottom hallway. Go right and interact with the sheet on the bed. 'FC Cave' (Skull Effect is needed). Enter Color Tile World. Go down until you're standing next to a red tile, then go either left or right. Interact with the monochrome ball. Go south-east and go down the stairs to FC World. Go down the ladder and head north. Go right. Go along the path, cross the bridge and head up. Enter the cave. Use the Skull Effect to light up the cave and navigate about. Go east then south and enter the cave at the top split in the south path. Take the south path and enter the path. Go right and enter the house. Interact with the page on the floor. 'Clock Tower' Enter Foggy Park. Go right then at the first tree you reach go south. Interact with the red tree. Go south-east and interact with the red parking meter. Take the bottom path and interact with the rainbow pole. Go south until you see a patch of red then go east and between two blocks with rainbow lining. Go north-east and between two red lightposts. Go south until a vertical row of stone tiles starts filling up the right side edge of your screen. Go left and enter the building. Keep going down to the end of each hall and up the ladder until you're on the roof. Interact with the page to your right. 'Hotel' Enter Color Tile World. Go down until you're standing next to a red tile, then go either left or right. Interact with the monochrome ball. Go south-east and go down the stairs to FC World. Go left and you'll reach a mini-maze. Go up three times and left three times. Enter the double doors to the Hotel. Go through the archway to the left. Go down the hall and enter the door at the hall's end. Interact with the page on the bed. 'Forest' Enter Monochrome World. Go south and into the mini-maze and interact with any of the two objects. Go south-west and enter the blue building. Go left a bit and south, go between the two white cones to the Forest. Go left, down and left again. Interact with the page. 'Hell' Enter Hell. Navigate your way to the page using the map below. (Upon collecting all of Eric.'s Bones and Pages, his name will change to Honetsuki (骨付き)). Endings Guide 'Normal/Common Ending' Collect all 7 Bones (effects), wake up and exit the (previously closed) door of Eric.'s room. 'Secret Ending' Collect all 7 Bones (effects) and 9 sheets of paper (pages). After doing that, wake up and exit the (previously closed) door of Eric.'s room. Maps UBOKUnderwaterMap.png|Underwater World Map UBOKHellPageLocation.png|Hell Page Location Category:Walkthroughs